To The Manor Born
To The Manor Born is the ninth episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary The storms in the Kalahari skies may be dying down, but there’s plenty of trouble still brewing across the burrows. Maybelline and her small Aztec mob continue to wander the desert with no place to call home, having been booted by rival gangs again and again whenever they’ve tried to put down roots. Fortunately, Zaphod has stuck by her side through thick and thin, but life on the run is taking its toll on this seasoned meerkat, and things are not going to get easier any time soon. Not only is Maybelline expecting pups thanks to Wilson, but sisters Angie, Bananas, and even young EJ are all pregnant as well. The number of forthcoming mouths to feed could be both a blessing and a curse – increasing their numbers should potentially make the Aztec mob stronger, but the pups will never survive if they can’t find a safe haven to raise them, especially in those crucial first few weeks of life. Maybelline is due any moment, but unfortunately the Aztecs current stomping grounds are none other than the Lazulis’ former homestead. A watchful Zaphod spots the rival gang (now under new management) approaching in the distance, and the Aztecs are once again faced with the decision to fight or flee – they choose the latter. Across the way, the Commandos are gearing up for a day of foraging and babysitting. Nikita has added four new recruits to her brood, but after evicting a third of the group before the pups’ birth three weeks ago, she’s running low on helping hands. Nikita bends the rules and allows Venus to return so she can pitch in, but this formerly exiled meerkat is understandably still a bit nervous, and therefore not much of a help in the daycare department. Meanwhile, the former Whiskers boys – Miles, Baker, Dizzy, and Duke – have managed to avoid stirring up any unpleasant reprimands from Nikita, but that doesn’t mean they’re not interested in getting her attention (and then some). Now that she’s fertile again, her dance card looks like it’s about to get very full – but not if Zorro has anything to say about it! Back on the other side of the manor, the Aztecs have managed to flee the Lazuli for now, taking temporary refuge at a riverside bolt hole. Problem is, it’s just that – temporary. Maybelline is stuck between a rock and a hard place – she can’t go across the river bed, as that’s where sister-turned-enemy Rocket Dog has claimed her spot, but going back the other way will bring more Lazuli trouble and could prove to be disastrous. However, being homeless and pregnant isn’t an option as well, so Maybelline gathers her troops, small as the numbers might be, and her courage, and marches everyone to battle. It doesn’t take long for the Lazuli to spy their foes, and though the tussles are fast and furious, it is Maybelline, Zaphod, and the Aztecs who claim victory. Of course, war does not come without casualties, and an injured and expecting EJ may end up paying the price, either by losing her pups or her own life. And while Maybelline’s attack on the Lazuli may have gained her group a birthing burrow, it’s going to be just as important for the Aztecs to hang on to the space over the next few weeks so her pups have a chance to survive. The Commandos are dealing with their own battle – one for Nikita’s affection. Miles, Baker, and Dizzy all have an eye on her, but Zorro makes no bones about reminding everyone who is the dominant male. Regardless, Miles is the first to break out and make his move for the boss, and when Zorro’s back is turned, Baker tries his luck as well, but neither seems to get very far. Duke has decided to pursue other options, namely Nikita’s sister Rosie and her daughter Samba, but they have their hands full babysitting Nikita’s pups. Has Duke lost his touch with the ladies? A few weeks pass, and Nikita’s tiny tots have doubled in size as well as attitude. They are a feisty foursome and well on their way to becoming Commandos through and through. Zorro is still right by Nikita’s side, but his persistency at protecting his woman may prove to be futile. Nikita’s pregnant again, but as she’s been sneaking in some one-on-one “grooming” time with Miles, it’s anyone’s guess as to who the father is! As one might guess, this has made Miles a target and his days may be numbered. Over at the Lazuli burrow, a relatively stable past three weeks has provided new mother Maybelline just the environment she needs for safely raising her new pups: McCartney, Ringo, Lennon and Harrison! However, two of her pregnant sisters are nowhere to be found – Maybelline had no choice but to evict them in order to give her own pups the best chance for survival. Injured sister EJ has managed to nurse herself back to health after the Lazuli run-in, but as expected, lost her pups in the recovery process. Her nurturing instinct will not go to waste, though – Maybelline is all too happy to have EJ step into the role of wet nurse to keep her pups healthy. The Aztecs have expanded from seven to 11, almost rivaling Rocket Dog’s group – could this be Maybelline’s moment to steal the spotlight once and for all? Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes